


Like moses had power over sea

by Sanyok28



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyok28/pseuds/Sanyok28
Summary: “It’s not fair that Pudding got a kiss and I didn’t. I’m your captain!”Comics on the same name of the work of the esteemed Taizi.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like moses had power over sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245883) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 




	2. 2




	3. 3




	4. 4




	5. 5




End file.
